


เพียงความเงียบงัน

by _DM_ (DarthMyrrh)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthMyrrh/pseuds/_DM_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>คุซานางิคิดว่านี่คงเป็นครั้งแรกที่มุนาคาตะมาที่นี่ แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ นี่อาจเป็นครั้งเดียวที่เขาโดนจับได้ก็ได้</p>
            </blockquote>





	เพียงความเงียบงัน

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [only in silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910371) by [Shinkirou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou). 



คุซานางิรู้สึกประหลาดมาตลอดวัน  
  
มันไม่ถึงกับเป็นความรู้สึกที่ แย่ ... ไม่ถึงขนาดนั้น เขาเลยไม่ได้ใส่ใจอะไรกับมันเท่าไหร่ แต่เมื่อสังเกตเห็นว่าแอนนาเองก็ดูกระสับกระส่ายเศร้าหมองเช่นกัน เขาก็เริ่มสงสัยว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นกันแน่  
  
ไม่นานนักก็ดูเหมือนคนอื่นๆ จะจับได้ว่าราชาคนใหม่ของพวกเขารู้สึกไม่ค่อยดี พวกนั้นเลยเสนอจะพาเธอไปดูหนัง แอนนายอมไปแต่ขอคุยกับคุซานางิเป็นการส่วนตัวก่อนจะไป ทันทีที่พวกเขาอยู่กันตามลำพัง แอนนาถึงได้ถอนหายใจเบาๆ ราวกับลังเลเหลือเกินที่จะพูดออกมา “อย่าใจร้ายกับเขา โอเคนะคะ ขอร้องล่ะ”  
  
คุซานางิถ่ายน้ำหนักเปลี่ยนเท้าก่อนจะเอียงคอมองเด็กน้อยตรงหน้าด้วยความสับสน “กับใคร?” เขาไม่คิดจะคัดค้านไม่ยอมทำตามคำสั่งแกมขอร้องของแอนนา แต่เขาก็ไม่อาจทำตามคำสั่งที่เขาไม่เข้าใจได้  
  
“เรย์ชิ”  
  
ชื่อนั้นทำให้เขาประหลาดใจไม่เบา แอนนาดูเหมือนจะเดาอยู่แล้วว่าเขาจะมีปฏิกิริยาอย่างนั้นเพราะเธอรีบพูดต่อ “เขาจำเป็นต้องพัก”  
  
แม้คุซานางิจะยังไม่แน่ใจอยู่ดีว่าเธอหมายความถึงอะไรกันแน่แต่เขาก็พยักหน้ารับ อย่างน้อยเขาก็รู้ว่าพวกฝ่ายน้ำเงินทำงานไม่ได้พักกันมาหลายอาทิตย์แล้ว และมุนาคาตะก็ต้องเป็นคนที่ทำงานหนักที่สุดจนไม่น่าแปลกใจถ้าเขาจะเหนื่อยแทบขาดใจต่อให้ปากบอกเป็นตรงข้ามแค่ไหนก็ตาม คุซานางิคิดว่าราชาสีน้ำเงินผู้นั้นคงจะดื้อด้านกับเรื่องบางเรื่องมากกว่ามิโกโตะเสียอีก เรื่องเช่นการทำให้คนใน clan ต้องเป็นห่วง สำหรับเขาแล้วมุนาคาตะดูเหมือนจะรักษาระยะห่างจากทุกๆ คนอยู่ตลอดเวลา อาจมีคนใน clan บางคนที่เข้าใกล้เขาได้มากกว่าคนอื่นๆ ...คนอย่างซารุฮิโกะกับเซริ... แต่สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็ไม่สงสัยเลยว่ามุนาคาตะจะยังเก็บงำความลับกับเรื่องบางอย่างจากสองคนนั้นอยู่ดี  
  
เขาไม่ค่อยเข้าใจพวกราชาเท่าไหร่ แต่อย่างน้อยนั่นก็เป็นลางสังหรณ์ของเขา  
  
แต่ว่านั่นก็ทำให้เขากลับคิดถึงคำของแอนนา “โอเค ฉันสัญญาว่าจะไม่ใจร้ายกับราชาสีน้ำเงินนะ แต่ทำไมถึงพูดขึ้นมาตอนนี้ล่ะ?” มันเกี่ยวกับความรู้สึกประหลาดของพวกเขาในวันนี้หรือเปล่า?  
  
แอนนาทำท่าลังเลอีกครั้งแต่ก็เพียงแค่ชี้ขึ้นไปบนเพดานเบี่ยงไปด้านข้างเล็กน้อย คุซานางิมองตามจุดที่เธอชี้... ห้องเดิมของมิโกโตะ  
  
เขากระพริบตา ไม่เข้าใจการกระทำของแอนนาอยู่ชั่วขณะ จนกระทั่ง... “อะไร... เขาอยู่ในนั้นเหรอ?”  
  
แอนนาพยักหน้านิ่งๆ และคุซานางิก็เข้าใจเหตุผล ที่นี่ยังไม่ถือว่าเป็นเขตปกครองของราชาสีแดงคนใหม่ ดังนั้นแม้จะถือได้ว่ามุนาคาตะบุกรุกเข้ามาในพื้นที่ส่วนบุคคล แต่อย่างน้อยนี่ก็ไ่มใช่สิ่งที่จะทำให้ clan ทั้งสองต้องสู้กัน มุนาคาตะอาจคิดแค่อยากจะหลบเข้ามาทำสิ่งที่ตั้งใจมาทำ แล้วก็หลบกลับออกไปโดยไม่ต้องมีใครพบเห็น  
  
ไม่แน่เขาอาจเคยทำมาก่อนแล้วก็ได้ มีช่วงหนึ่งเหมือนกันที่ไม่มีใครอยู่ที่นี่เลยนอกจากยาตะที่กลับมาเป็นครั้งเป็นคราว... มุนาคาตะเคยแอบเข้ามาก่อนแล้วรึเปล่า?  
  
แอนนาคว้าแขนเสื้อของเขา ฉุดคุซานางิออกจากกระแสความคิด “อย่าโกรธนะ”  
  
โกรธ คงไม่ใช่คำที่ใช่ เขาจึงส่ายหน้า “ไม่ต้องห่วง แอนนาจัง ผมไม่โกรธเขาหรอก” อย่างน้อยนั่นก็เป็นความจริง แม้เขาจะเพิ่งได้รู้ว่ามุนาคาตะอาจจะลอบเข้ามาในบาร์ของเขาแล้วหลายครั้งและเข้ามาทำอะไรก็ไม่รู้ในห้องของมิโกโตะ แต่เขาก็ไม่โกรธ เพราะอันที่จริงมันไม่ใช่ว่าเขาจะ ‘ทำอะไรก็ไม่รู้’ จากที่เขาได้รู้จักมุนาคาตะมา เขาไม่มีทางทำเรื่องแย่ขนาดนั้นได้... ถ้าจะคิดจริงๆ มันคงเป็นการหลบมาทำใจไว้อาลัยอะไรสักอย่าง คุซานางิไม่โกรธ ไม่เลย ความรู้สึกตอนนี้คงมีแต่รู้สึกสงสารมุนาคาตะเท่านั้น  
  
ใครๆ ก็รู้เรื่องที่มุนาคาตะไม่เคยนึกอยากฆ่ามิโกโตะ เขารู้ว่าทางเลือกทุกอย่างถูกกระชากไปจากเขาและตอนนี้กรรมก็กลับมาตกอยู่กับดาบเดโมเคลสของราชาสีน้ำเงินผู้นั้นเอง ว่ากันว่าดาบนั้นคือเครื่องแสดงสถานะความแข็งแกร่งของราชาที่ดีที่สุด ดังนั้นถ้าดาบเดโมเคลสของมุนาคาตะเพิ่งเริ่มมีรอยร้าวหลังจากเวลาผ่านไปเท่านี้... นั่นก็แสดงว่าเขาพยายามควบคุมตัวเองอย่างหนักมาโดยตลอด แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นตอนนี้ดาบของเขาก็เริ่มกร่อนลงไปแล้ว คุซานางิไม่เคยคิดว่าเขาเป็นราชาที่แย่อะไร ราชาเพียงสองคนที่สามารถใช้ชีวิตยืนยาวหลังจากได้รับพลังก็มีเพียงแต่ราชาสีทองกับราชาสีเงิน และหนึ่งในสองคนนั้นก็เป็นอมตะ... เท่ากับเขาไม่โทษมุนาคาตะหรอกที่ปล่อยให้ดาบของตัวเองมีรอยร้าว เอาเข้าจริงมันเป็นเรื่องที่ยังไงก็ต้องเกิด ก็แค่ว่าจะเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไหร่เท่านั้น  
  
เท่ากับถ้ามุนาคาตะอยู่ในสภาพย่ำแย่คุซานางิก็ไม่ควรจะประหลาดใจอะไรที่เขาจะทำเรื่องแบบนี้ มุนาคาตะเป็นคนโลกส่วนตัวสูงอยู่แล้ว แต่ถ้าเขาเริ่มมีลางสังหรณ์ว่าเขาจะตายหรือมีอันเป็นไปอย่างใดอย่างหนึ่งในเวลาอันใกล้ ใครก็คงจะโทษเขาไม่ได้หากเขาจะอยากเห็นแก่ตัวขึ้นมาอีกสักหน่อย คุซานางิมองว่านี่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องเสียหาย การเห็นแก่ตัวเองบ้างเป็นครั้งคราวก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ผิด ดังนั้น... ก็ไม่เป็นไร เขาไม่ว่าอะไร  
  
แอนนาดูจะโล่งใจ เธอเชื่อว่าเขาพูดความจริงและยอมปล่อยมือจากแขนเสื้อของเขา คุซานางิยิ้มให้เธอมั่นใจมากขึ้นอีก “ไม่ต้องห่วง ฉันไม่ตะโกนด่าเขาหรืออะไรอย่างนั้นหรอกน่า”  
  
“ขอบคุณนะ อิซุโม” และเมื่อพูดอย่างนั้นได้แอนนาก็เหมือนจะพอใจแล้ว เพราะในที่สุดเธอก็ยอมเดินไปใส่รองเท้าและคลุมผ้าคลุมไหล่ แต่แล้วเธอชะงักเท้าที่หน้าประตูอีกครั้ง ยังไม่เปิดออกไป พลางเอ่ยออกมาอีกหน “... ถ้านายจะช่วยเอาน้ำขึ้นไปให้เขาด้วยสักแล้วนะ ... เขาอาจอยากดื่มน้ำ”  
  
พูดจาเหมือนเข้ารหัสอีกแล้ว แต่เขาก็พยักหน้ารับ “ได้เลย” ไม่ว่าเด็กคนนั้นจะพูดอย่างไร เมื่อเธอได้รับพลังของราชาก็ดูเหมือนความสามารถในฐานะสแตรนของเธอจะกลับมาพร้อมกันด้วย ดังนั้นหากเธอบอกว่ามุนาตาคะจะอยากได้น้ำสักแก้ว คุซานางิเอาขึ้นไปให้ก็ได้แม้ว่าเอาเข้าจริงเขาจะอยากหลีกเลี่ยงการเผชิญหน้ากับราชาสีน้ำเงินก็ตาม ถ้าเป็นเรื่องความรู้สีกที่มีต่อมุนาคาตะเขาก็รู้สึกเช่นเดียวกับแอนนา... ความเกลียดที่เขามีต่อคนผู้นั้นเพิ่มขึ้นมากไปกว่าความรู้สึกก่อนที่มิโกโตะจะตาย แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้ยินดีกับสถานการณ์นั้นเหมือนกัน  
  
แอนนาพยักหน้าและเอื้อมมือไปเปิดประตู ยาตะยิ้มและเริ่มพูดกับเธอทันที คุมาโมโตะก้าวเข้ามาประกบอีกข้างหนึ่งของเธอเงียบๆ ทุกคนรู้ความเสี่ยงของการเดินออกไปในที่สาธารณะดี และแม้พวกนั้นจะไม่ได้ฉลาดล้ำลึกอะไรแต่พวกเขาก็จะต่อสู้ป้องกันเธออย่างสุดความสามารถหากเกิดเรื่องใดๆ ขึ้น เขาโบกมือให้คนทั้งกลุ่มนั้น ยาตะโบกมือตอบอย่างกระตือรือร้นก่อนที่เขาจะปิดประตูและบิดล็อกเข้าที่ เอาล่ะ... ก็คงถึงเวลาที่ต้องเอาน้ำแก้วนั้นไปให้แขกไม่ได้รับเชิญผู้นั้นแล้วสินะ  
  
เขารินน้ำไว้แต่ก็ไม่ได้เอาขึ้นไปในทันที ถ้าจะให้คุซานางิซื่อสัตย์กับตัวเองจริงๆ เขาก็... ไม่รู้ว่าจะทำยังไง ถ้ามุนาคาตะหลับอยู่ก็อาจจะดีที่สุดถ้าเขาย่องเข้าไปวางแก้วไว้ที่โต๊ะหัวเตียงแล้วหนีออกมาโดยไม่ต้องพูดอะไรทั้งนั้น แต่เขาก็ไม่คิดว่าตัวเองจะโชคดีหรอก ถ้ามุนาคาตะ หลับจริง ไม่มีทางที่คนอย่างเขาจะหลับต่อได้หากคุซานางิเข้าไปใกล้ และถ้ามุนาคาตะไม่ได้หลับเลยตั้งแต่แรกมันก็เป็นไปได้มากกว่าที่เขาจะสละเรือทันทีที่ได้ยินเสียงคุซานางิก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ประตู แอนนาบอกคุซานางิว่าอย่าใจร้ายกับเขา แต่เขาจะเข้าไปใกล้พอได้ยังไงกัน? เขาก็ไม่ได้อยากจะคุยสักเท่าไหร่ แต่ถ้าแอนนาบอกว่าเขาอยากดื่มน้ำ อย่างน้อยคุซานางิก็ควรจะพยายามเอาน้ำไปให้เขา  
  
ก็... เอาเข้าจริงก็ช่วยไม่ได้มั้งถ้ามุนาคาตะจะหนีกลับไปก่อนที่เขาจะทันได้เอาน้ำให้ ต่อให้ clan ทั้งสองจะเป็นมิตรต่อกันและกันมากขึ้นแล้วก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าคุซานางิจะต้องพยายามย่องอย่างเบาที่สุดที่จะช่วยมุนาคาตะ  
  
เขาเงียบไปอีกหลายนาทีก่อนจะถอนใจ เอาเถอะ ก็ทำซะให้มันเสร็จๆ ไม่ว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น  
  
ต่อให้เขาคิดอะไรไว้ในตอนแรก สุดท้ายแล้วคุซานางิก็พยายามเดินขึ้นบันไดให้เงียบที่สุดจนกระทั่งไปถึงหน้าประตู ไม่มีเสียงใดๆ เล็ดลอดออกมาจากห้องของมิโกโตะ แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้มีความหมายอะไร เพราะ blue aura มีความสามารถแบบที่แทบจะเทเลพอร์ทตัวเองผ่านระยะทางใกล้ๆ ได้ คุซานางิอาจไม่ได้ยินเสียงความเคลื่อนไหวของมุนาคาตะด้วยซ้ำก่อนที่เขาจะหายตัวไป  
  
แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นตอนที่เขาไปถึงหน้าประตูและค่อยๆ แง้มมันออก ตาของเขาก็มองเข้าไปเห็นร่างของมุนาคาตะที่นอนขดอยู่ใต้ผ้าห่ม ใบหน้าซุกอยู่กับหมอนใบเก่าของมิโกโตะ เห็นชัดว่าเขายังหลับอยู่ หรืออาจจะแกล้งทำเป็นหลับด้วยเหตุผลอะไรสักอย่าง คุซานางิค่อยๆ ย่องอย่างลังเลเข้าไปในห้องแต่มุนาคาตะก็ไม่มีทีท่าจะรู้สึกตัว ไม่แน่เขาอาจจะเหนื่อยล้าอ่อนแรงมากกว่าที่คุซานางิคิดไว้ในตอนแรกเสียอีก ไม่แน่เขาอาจจะเดินเข้าไปวางแก้วน้ำไว้ให้โดยไม่ต้องมีเรื่องอะไรเลยก็ได้  
  
ยิ่งก้าวเข้าไปใกล้ขึ้น เขาก็เห็นว่ามุนาคาตะไม่ได้ใส่แว่น... ไม่สิ ยิ่งกว่านั้นอีก เครื่องแบบของเขาพับอย่างเรียบร้อยวางอยู่บนเตียงข้างตัว มันก็ช่าง... แต่แล้วคุซานางิก็ได้เห็น แขนมุนาคาตะอาจจะไม่มีเสื้อคลุมแต่ก็เปลือยขึ้นไปถึงไหล่เท่านั้น เสื้อยืดสีขาวแขนสั้น ไม่ต้องสงสัยเลยว่าเป็นเสื้อของมิโกโตะ มันก็ตลกดีที่ความคิดของคุซานางิกลับไปจับอยู่กับภาพในใจว่าเสื้อตัวนั้นจะดูเป็นอย่างไรเมื่ออยู่บนร่างของราชาสีน้ำเงิน มันดูช่างไม่เข้ากันกับคนที่ดูเป็นทางการมีกาลเทศะตลอดเวลาเช่นนั้น แทบจะเรียกได้ว่าดูน่าขำ แต่ยิ่งคิด คุซานางิก็ยิ่งรู้สึกแย่แทนมุนาคาตะขึ้นไปทุกที  
  
เขาวางแก้วลงข้างๆ แว่นของมุนาคาตะที่ถอดไว้บนโต๊ะข้างเตียงก่อนจะก้าวถอยออกมา แม้จะตั้งใจว่าจะรีบกลับออกไป แต่เขากลับชะงักอีกครั้งเมื่อมองภาพมุนาคาตะที่ซุกตัวกับเตียงของสุโอ สวมเสื้อของเขา และอาจจะสวมกางเกงของเขาอยู่ด้วย ถ้าคุซานางิเป็นมิโกโตะภาพตรงหน้าก็คงเป็นภาพที่น่ารักไม่ใช่น้อย แต่... แต่มิโกโตะตายไปแล้ว และเห็นได้ชัดว่ามุนาคาตะก็ยังคงทำใจอยู่ ตอนที่เขาหยุดมองภาพนั้นนั่นเองที่เขาสังเกตเห็นว่ารอบขอบตามุนาคาตะแดงก่ำ ไม่แปลกใจแล้วที่แอนนาบอกให้เอาน้ำมาให้เขา... ก่อนหน้านี้เขาร้องไห้อยู่หรือไง?  
  
แต่แล้วดวงตาของมุนาคาตะก็กระพริบลืมขึ้น แล้วคุซานางิก็เป็นฝ่ายที่ยืนตะลึงแข็งไปเสียเอง  
  
ทั้งคู่ตกอยู่ในความเงียบงัน แต่มุนาคาตะก็ดูงัวเงียเสียมากกว่าจะรู้สึกเป็นอย่างอื่น อย่างน้อยก็ในช่วงสองสามวินาทีแรก... แล้วจากนั้นเขาถีงเริ่มรู้ตัวว่าตนเองอยู่ที่ไหนและเกิดอะไรขึ้น เพราะเขาก็เกร็งตัวเครียดขึ้นบ้างเหมือนกัน คุซานางิรีบยกมือทั้งสองข้างเป็นเชิงยอมแพ้ ไม่ใช่ว่าเขาคิดว่ามุนาคาตะจะเล่นงานเขาหรอกนะ เขาแค่ทำท่าอย่างนั้นให้เขาสบายใจลงมากกว่า “โว้ ใจเย็นพวก ไม่ได้จะมาไล่นายไปไหน”  
  
มุนาคาตะกลืนน้ำลายก่อนจะยันตัวลุกขึ้นเล็กน้อย เสื้อตัวนั้นดูแปลกตาเมื่ออยู่บนร่างเขาอย่างที่คิด แต่ก็ไม่ได้แปลกอย่างที่คุซานางินึกภาพไว้ มุนาคาตะคอตก “...ขอโทษที”  
  
ขอโทษที่แอบเข้ามาล่ะมั้ง คุซานางิยักไหล่ “ไม่’ไร พอจะดูออกว่าทำไมนายถึงไม่อยากเข้าทางประตูหน้า”  
  
มุนาคาตะยิ้มน้อยๆ แต่มันเป็นรอยยิ้มที่ดูไม่จริงใจเอาเสียเลยแล้วก็จางไปอย่างรวดเร็ว “... ก็จริง แต่ที่นี่ก็ยังเป็น ที่ของคุณ ผมไม่ควรจะ...”  
  
คุซานางิโบกมือตัดบท “บอกว่าไม่เป็นไรแล้วไง เลิกกังวลเถอะ ถึงไงแอนนาก็รู้ว่านายอยู่ที่นี่ ถ้าเธอคิดว่าฉันจะไม่พอใจอะไรก็คงบอกก่อนแล้วล่ะ เอาเข้าจริงเธอก็เป็นคนบอกล่ะนะ แต่บอกเพราะแค่จะให้ฉันเอาน้ำขึ้นมาให้นาย” แล้วก็อย่าใจร้ายกับเขา แต่เขาละเรื่องตรงนั้นไว้ เอาเข้าจริงสิ่งที่ทำให้เขาไม่ได้ไล่มุนาคาตะออกไปก็ไม่ใช่คำสั่งของแอนนา ไม่เคยคิดเหมือนกันว่าคนอย่างเขาจะสงสารราชาสีน้ำเงินได้ แต่สุดท้ายก็มาถึงจุดนี้  
  
มุนาคาตะเงียบไปแต่ก็ดูได้ไม่ยากว่าเขารู้สึกอึดอัด คุซานางิถอนใจ “นายควรจะนอนให้เยอะกว่านี้”  
  
“… ฟุชิมิคุงก็พูดแบบนั้นเหมือนกัน”  
  
“ถ้างั้นนายก็ควรจะฟังไว้ ถ้าคนแล้งน้ำใจอย่างซารุฮิโกะก็ยังออกปากเป็นห่วงนายได้น่ะนะ”  
  
ครั้งนี้รอยยิ้มของมุนาคาตะดูจะขำอย่างจริงใจขึ้นเล็กน้อย “คำแบบนั้นมาจากเขาก็ยังแปลกน้อยกว่ามาจากคุณนะ”  
  
คุซานางิหัวเราะหลุดเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆ โดยไม่ตั้งใจ “ก็คงจริง” แต่เขาก็ส่ายหน้าอีกครั้งและปล่อยความขำให้เลือนหายไป “เอาจริงๆ นอนต่อไปเถอะ คนอื่นๆ ออกไปดูหนังกันแล้วฉันก็ปิดบาร์แล้ววันนี้ แถวนี้ก็คงจะเงียบได้อีกพักใหญ่”  
  
ครั้งนี้กับเป็นตาของมุนาคาตะที่จะถอนใจบ้าง “... ไม่ควรแล้ว ฟุชิมิคุงกับอาวาชิม่าคุงอาจจะเริ่มคิดออกตามหาตัวผม”  
  
คุซานางิเอียงคอ “นี่นายอยู่ในนี้มานานเท่าไหร่แล้ว?” เขารู้ว่าตัวเองรู้สึกพิลึกมาตั้งแต่เช้า แต่มุนาคาตะอยู่ที่นี่มาทั้งวันจริงๆ เหรอ?  
  
มุนาคาตะเอียงคอมองนาฬิกาก่อนจะโน้มตัวเข้าไปใกล้และหรี่ตามอง คุซานางิกระพริบตาปริบๆ สายตาของมุนาคาตะแย่ ขนาดนั้น เลยเหรอ? “เอ่อ... คิดว่าประมาณห้าชั่วโมง”  
  
โอเค แสดงว่าเขาอยู่มาตั้งแต่เช้าจริงๆ “แต่นายก็บอก เหตุผล กับพวกนั้นไว้แล้วใช่มั้ยล่ะ”  
  
มุนาคาตะพยักหน้าระหว่างที่ถอยกลับไปนั่งบนเตียงอีกครั้ง “บอก ผมบอกไว้ว่ามีธุระต้องทำและอาจจะวุ่นอยู่จนถึงบ่ายแก่ๆ แต่ถ้ามีเรื่องอะไรพวกเขาก็โทรมาได้”  
  
คุซานางิยักไหล่ “งั้นฉันก็ว่านายอยู่ต่อได้อีกหน่อย ถ้าบอกไว้ว่าบ่ายแก่ๆ ก็เท่ากับมีเวลาอีกชั่วโมงหรือสองชั่วโมง ตอนนี้เพิ่งบ่ายโมง ถือว่ายังบ่ายต้นๆ อยู่เลยนะ นายน่าจะพักซะก่อนตอนที่ยังมีโอกาส” เพราะพวกน้ำเงินวิ่งวุ่นเป็นบ้ากันมาพักใหญ่แล้ว  
  
มุนาคาตะส่งเสียงในลำคอ เหมือนจะเห็นด้วยกับเขาแต่แล้วก็เกิดลังเลขึ้นอีก ดูๆ ไปมันก็แปลกที่แค่เขาอยู่นอกเครื่องแบบและไม่ได้ใส่แว่นก็ทำให้คุซานางิอ่านความรู้สึกจากใบหน้าของเขาได้ง่ายขึ้นถึงเพียงนี้ แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ จังหวะนี้เขาอาจไม่ทันระวังตัวอย่างที่เคย คือถ้าถูกโจมตีเขาก็จะสู้กลับแน่อยู่แล้ว แต่ความสนใจของเขาตอนนี้ไม่ได้อยู่กับการเก็บงำความคิดความรู้สึกไว้ในใจ เห็นอย่างนี้แล้ว... มันก็ประหลาด แต่ไม่ว่าจะเป็นเพราะการแต่งตัวหรือการวางตัวที่เปลี่ยนไปมันก็ทำให้คุซานางิอดคิดไม่ได้ว่าตอนนี้มุนาคาตะดู เด็กลง มาก แต่ก็อีกนั่นแหละ... จริงๆ แล้วเขาก็เพิ่งอายุยี่สิบสี่ ถ้าคิดไปแล้วอายุขนาดนี้ก็ถือว่ายังเด็ก ถ้ามิโกโตะยังอยู่เขาก็จะเพิ่งอายุยี่สิบห้าเมื่อเดือนที่แล้ว แต่วันเกิดมุนาคาตะ... จำได้ลางๆ ว่ามิโกโตะเคยบอกว่าเป็นวันที่ 1 ตุลาคม ก็ยังเหลือเวลาอีกนิดหน่อย แน่ล่ะ แอนนาเด็กกว่าราชาทั้งสองคนนั้นเสียอีก แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าตัวมุนาคาตะเองก็ถือว่ายังเด็ก และในเวลาเช่นนี้เขาก็ดูเด็กตามอายุ  
  
เอาเถอะ ไม่ว่าตอนนี้มุนาคาตะจะดูเด็กลงแค่ไหนก็ไม่เกี่ยว คุซานางิเข้าใจว่าทำไมเขาถึงลังเลที่จะอยู่ต่อ เขาจึงได้แต่ยักไหล่เบาๆ “นายรู้ว่าถ้าพวกนั้นต้องการตัวนายเขาก็จะโทรมา ก็ใช้เวลาให้คุ้มค่าซะดีมั้ยล่ะ? ฉันจะปล่อยให้นายอยู่ตามลำพัง ก็นอนต่อไปละกัน”  
  
มุนาคาตะพยักหน้าช้าๆ ก่อนจะเอื้อมมาหยิบน้ำแก้วนั้น ยันตัวลุกขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อยแต่ก็เพื่อจะดื่มน้ำเท่านั้น “... โอเค ขอบคุณครับ คุณคุซานางิ”  
  
คุซานางินิ่วหน้าพลางโบกมือ “อย่าเรียกอย่างนั้นสิ ทำให้รู้สึกเหมือนตาแก่ไปเลย แค่ ‘คุซานางิ’ เฉยๆ ก็พอ” แต่เขาไม่คิดว่าคุซานางิจะทำตามหรอก  
  
สีหน้าของมุนาคาตะบอกเลยว่าเขาลังเลที่จะทำตามคำบอกของคุซานางิแค่ไหน แต่อย่างน้อยเขาก็ไม่เถียง “... ถ้าว่าอย่างนั้นก็ได้ ยังไงก็ขอบคุณอยู่ดี”  
  
คุซานางิยักไหล่ “อย่าคิดเยอะ”  
  
ดูเหมือนมุนาคาตะยังมีเรื่องอื่นจะพูด แต่เขาก็ดื่มน้ำลงไปโดยไม่ตอบอะไรก่อนจะวางแก้วลงอีกครั้ง คุซานางิเก็บแก้วกลับมาก่อนจะชะงักหยุดอีกครั้ง “... นายทำหน้าเหมือนอยากพูดอะไรสักอย่าง”  
  
มุนาคาตะเงยขึ้นมามองเขา สีหน้านั้นฉายแววประหลาดใจ “... งั้นเหรอครับ ผมก็คงต้องบอกให้คุณอย่าคิดเยอะเหมือนกัน”  
  
คุซานางิเลิกคิ้วทั้งที่คิดว่ามุนาคาตะน่าจะมองไม่เห็นเพราะสายตาของเขาแย่มากถ้าไม่ใส่แว่น ใครจะรู้ “อ้าว ไม่เอาดิ มันก็เหมือนรับแล้วว่ามีอะไรจะพูดนั่นแหละ”  
  
มุนาคาตะหัวเราะเบาๆ เสียงที่คุซานางิไม่นึกมาก่อนว่าจะได้ยิน “ก็จริงสินะ แต่เอาจริงๆ มันไม่มีอะไรหรอก ผมขอโทษที่ทำให้คุณต้องลำบากนะ”  
  
คุซานางิกลอกตา “การยอมให้นายมาหลับที่นี่ก็ไม่ได้เสียอะไรมากมายหรอก หุบปากแล้วนอนไป”  
  
มุนาคาตะยิ้ม แต่เขาก็ดึงผ้าห่มคลุมร่างอีกครั้งก่อนจะซุกตัวลงไปกับหมอนของมิโกโตะอีกหน คุซานางิมองเขาอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ก่อนจะ... วางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะหัวเตียงและทรุดตัวลงนั่งที่ขอบเตียง มุนาคาตะมองเขาอย่างงงๆ รอยยิ้มนั้นจางไป แต่คุซานางิก็ไม่ได้อธิบายพฤติกรรมตัวเอง เขาเพียงแต่เปิดลิ้นชักโต๊ะหัวเตียงและหยิบบุหรี่ที่เก็บอยู่ตรงนั้นออกมา ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างมุนาคาตะกับมิโกโตะเป็นอะไรกันแน่ แต่... ถ้ามุนาคาตะมาอยู่ที่นี่อย่างนี้ ฝังร่างอยู่กับเตียงและเสื้อผ้าของมิโกโตะ แสดงว่าอย่างน้อยเขาก็กำลังโหยหากลิ่นอันเคยคุ้น คุซานางิรู้สึกได้ว่าสายตาของมุนาคาตะมองเขานิ่ง แต่ทั้งสองก็ไม่พูดอะไรทั้งนั้น  
  
คุซานางิดีดนิ้วให้ red aura ผุดขึ้นมาจุดบุหรี่และรู้สึกได้ว่ามุนาคาตะสะดุ้งน้อยๆ อยู่ด้านหลัง ยังคงไม่มีใครเอ่ยคำใด คุซานางิจึงแค่เงยหน้าและพ่นควันออกจากปากอย่างอ้อยอิ่ง มิโกโตะไม่ได้สูบบุหรี่ยี่ห้อเดียวกับเขา รสชาติในปากจึงแปร่งปร่าไม่เหมือนกับที่เคยคุ้น แต่มันก็ไม่ได้แย่อะไร เขาปล่อยควันลอยขึ้นสู่เพดานช้าๆ ให้กลิ่นของมันค่อยๆ อวลไปทั่วห้อง  
  
มุนาคาตะพูดขึ้นเบาๆ “... ผมบ่นเรื่องกลิ่นบุหรี่ของเขาอยู่เสมอ” แม้คำที่เหลือจะไม่ได้ถูกเอ่ยออกมาแต่คุซานางิก็เข้าใจความหมายที่เขาต้องการจะสื่อ: น่าประหลาดใจที่ตอนนี้มุนาคาตะกลับโหยหากลิ่นนั้น  
  
ความเงียบกลับเข้าปกคลุมห้องนั้นอีกครั้ง ตอนที่บุหรี่หมดไปครึ่งมวนมุนาคาตะก็เอื้อมมือออกมา คุซานางิปล่อยควันออกจากปากก่อนจะยกมือของตัวเองส่งบุหรี่ให้เขา ผู้รับไม่ได้พูดอะไร เพียงแต่สูบควันเข้าไปก่อนจะไอสำลัก เขาไม่ชอบกลิ่นนั้นจริงๆ สินะ แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้บ่น แค่สูบไปสองสามอึกก่อนจะส่งกลับมาให้ คุซานางิอัดควันเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะโน้มตัวไปดับบุหรี่กับที่เขี่ยบนโต๊ะข้างเตียงแล้วหยิบแก้วขึ้นอีกครั้งพลางยันตัวลุกขึ้นยืน  
  
“ขอบคุณครับ” มุนาคาตะพูดขึ้นทันควันอย่างเงียบๆ “และขอโทษ ผมรู้ว่าคุณ...”  
  
คุซานางิไม่ได้หันกลับไปมองเขาเพราะรู้ดีว่าสีหน้านั้นคงจะฉายแววความเศร้าหมองไม่แพ้กัน “ฉันรู้ว่านายไม่มีทางเลือก”  
  
เขาจะไม่พูดว่า ‘ฉันยกโทษให้’ หรืออะไรอย่างนั้นหรอก เพราะการเสียเพื่อนสนิทสองคนในเวลาห่างกันไม่ถึงสองอาทิตย์มัน เจ็บ ไม่ใช่น้อย แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้คิดเคืองแค้น เพราะสุดท้ายแล้วมิโกโตะก็เป็นฝ่ายเลือกเองที่จะจากไปแบบนั้น เท่ากับ... ไม่มีใครทำอะไรได้ คุซานางิไม่ถือโทษมุนาคาตะที่ต้องทำสิ่งที่ตัวเขาเองก็ไม่ได้ยินดีกับมันเลยแม้แต่น้อย “นายไม่ต้องขอโทษฉันหรอก” เอาจริงๆ ดูจากสิ่งที่เป็นอยู่... เขาแน่ใจว่ามุนาคาตะทรมานโทษตัวเองเรื่องนี้หนักกว่าที่คุซานางิจะอยากให้เขาทรมานมากนัก เขาไม่ได้ต้องการการแก้แค้น และการเห็นมุนาคาตะในสภาพนี้ก็... บอกตรงๆ ว่ามันน่าสมเพชมาก “ฉันไม่โทษนายกับเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้น ทีนี้ก็ไปนอนต่อได้ นายจะได้กลับไปทำสิ่งที่ต้องทำเพื่อจะปกป้องสิ่งที่ต้องปกป้อง”  
  
มุนาคาตะเงียบไป แต่คุซานางิก็รู้ว่าเขาแค่กำลังคิดตามสิ่งที่คุซานางิพูด อันที่จริง... แม้เขาจะยังคิดว่ามิโกโตะเป็นราชาที่ดีที่สุดที่เขาจะยอมปวารณาตัวติดตามได้ในชีวิตนี้ แต่เขาก็คิดเหมือนกันว่ามุนาคาตะก็ทำหน้าที่ได้ยอดเยี่ยมในแบบของเขา และแม้คุซานางิจะไม่มีวันเข้าร่วม clan ของเขาแต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้แปลว่าเขาไม่มีความเคารพต่อบุคคลผู้นี้ เขารู้ว่าทั้งสองคงจะไม่มีทางได้มีปฏิสัมพันธ์อะไรแบบนี้กันอีกไม่ว่ามุนาคาตะจะกลับมาที่นี่อีกหรือไม่ก็ตาม แต่เขาก็ไม่ได้เสียดายที่สุดท้ายเรื่องระหว่างทั้งสองกลายเป็นแบบนี้ และแม้เขาเองจะยังไม่แน่ใจกับลักษณะความสัมพันธ์ของมุนาคาตะกับมิโกโตะ... มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องของเขาที่จะต้องรู้ และเขาก็ไม่ได้อยากรู้... เขา รู้แน่ ว่ามิโกโตะจะไม่อยากให้เขาต้องทรมาน ดังนั้นถ้านี่คือสิ่งที่มุนาคาตะต้องการเพื่อจะไว้อาลัยและทำใจก่อนจะก้าวต่อ คุซานางิก็จะพยายามเท่าที่ทำได้เพื่อให้มันง่ายขึ้นสำหรับเขา เขาไม่มีทางจะเป็นเพื่อนกับราชาสีน้ำเงินได้ แต่... อย่างน้อยก็ยังอาจฝืนว่าเป็นคนรู้จักกันได้บางเป็นครั้งคราว  
  
คุซานางิประตูตามหลังตัวเองอย่างเงียบเชียบ ปล่อยให้มุนาคาตะอยู่กับความทรงจำและหวังว่าเขาจะได้พัก เบื้องบนรู้ดีว่าเขาต้องพัก  
  
ในความเงียบงันก่อนที่เขาจะก้าวผละจากจุดนั้น คุซานางิได้ยินเสียงมุนาคาตะเริ่มร้องไห้ ไม่มีใครเอ่ยคำใด คุซานางิเดินลงบันไดไป  
  
แต่เมื่อคิดไป เสียงสะอื้นสุดท้ายนั้นฟังดูเหมือนเสียงแห่งความโล่งใจ คุซานางิก็ทำได้เพียงเท่านั้นเอง


End file.
